The Moonwalker
by DeathRaptor
Summary: One girl who dreams of reaching the stars. A boy who lost all his dreams, might be her answer. But not until his haunted sould is saved from darkness. AU, Rate will go up later,DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1 Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own it, everyone knows that so why do I have to put it here?

Author notes at the bottom, very please read them after u finish he chappy and before u throw rotten tomatoes at me ..

- One who walks among the Stars - The Moonwalker -

- Episode 1 -

- Dreams -

Stars filled the infinite black sky. Suns and planets of all sizes and shapes fill its vast immensity and at the same time give the idea of being full, when it's almost empty. At those moments persons understand the wonder of creation and how small they really are. Near a beautiful blue planet surrounded by its moons of different sizes and shapes was a small spaceship that floated surrounding it.

The small spaceship was covered in a beautiful silver color. Its design makes it looks incredibly fast but very vulnerable. The cockpit was surrounded by windows and anyone was able to see its interior. Since it was just floating, darkness filled it but a figure could be seen. A very young man sited on the front, who's only brilliant golden eyes, could be seen.

He was sited without anything to do… just staring at the immensity that surrounded him floating without a direction. Just… there. Watching, like he was expecting something or someone. Finally the silence was interrupted by a beep that could be heard in the tiny ship.

He pressed lazily a button in front of it, and a blurry screen appeared, though only the voice could be heard.

Inuyasha? The female voice said.

Oi… he answered lazily.

Where have u been? We've been worried sick about you!

Keh! You found me already right? So what's the problem?

...I… the voice cracked a little. Are you ok?

Yes… he answered. I'm fine, just tired that's all.

Why haven't you come back? The voice said.

I have no more energy. This baby is tired too.

Inuyasha heard a sigh. We'll come to take you. Don't move from were you are.

Keh. It won't move anyway so I wouldn't worry about that.

All right. The voice said in an ending tone. The golden eyed boy closed his eyes thinking the conversation was over. Inuyasha? The voice said again.

Hmmm. He said without opening his eyes.

I'm glad you're all right. After that, the communication finished.

He opened his eyes again, and smiled. A small smile. He felt better now. However he lifted his hand and stared at it with sad eyes.

It' still smells. He said. And closed his eyes again.

Far away from there in a small once green planet everything was devastated. Smoke came from all directions covering the sky in black clouds. The forests and cities were totally destroyed leaving nothing behind. Just burned corpses, rivers and seas tinted in the red of blood.

A young man with a long braid on his back and penetrating red eyes was staring standing on the side of a cliff. He was covered in a black cape and looked annoyed. He was just there, unmoving, until steps behind him interrupted his staring. He turned back to reveal a handsome but sadistic and evil face.

Big brother!! Said the other one. The other was ugly without hair on his head and the face of a fish.

What is it Manten? He said in a bored tone.

Brother Hiten. Reports indicate that there was only one survivor.

And? Hiten said.

Well he just babbled something about "he's not human, he's not human" that's all he said. Said the fish face

He?? Does he mean this was done by only one person?

Seems like it. The younger man said.

Humph. The other said. I never thought we could see this kind of power without the power the emperor gives.

Yes… the power to destroy lands. I thought that only…

Don't mention it Manten. Hiten said with a cold voice.

Manten didn't say anything more. A beep sounded from and Hiten took out a communicator.

Yes? He said without emotion.

Sir, the fleet has been destroyed too. The voice in the other side said.

WHAT?!! How can that be? Are there any clues? He said rising his voice more than normal. Manten stepped back frightened.

No sir. It's strange but it looks like none of the fleet attacked back. It was like they were destroyed by a ghost.

Shit!

What do you think big brother? Said Manten now a little scared.

Onigumo won't like this. Hiten said between theets. Let's go. He said in an ending tone.

They walked away leaving in view a valley full of destroyed machines, tanks and burned corpses.

Far away from there in a small planet completely surrounded by a huge metallic structure. A space station they call it. It was big and ugly and covered the sun for the people in the planet. The "pizza" they called it because of the shape of it... But in these times even the sun had to be paid. However in the inside of the station was another story.

An entire city with all kinds of people, humans and youkais living together. Buildings that went all the way up towards a glass ceiling that let people see the stars. Green parks, lakes and rivers completed the entire place. It was ironic that this "pizza" was an even better place to live than the once green planet under it. Rumors once said that it was like that because the planet was invaded by an evil being sealed under it's now dark skies. However none of the inhabitants of the place knew about such being.

Rumors. That's all they were.

However in one of the biggest buildings a girl was staring at the sky. She was beautifully and richly dressed. Her azure eyes shone with innocence and intelligence and her long black hair went all the way to her ankles. Her eyes showed that she was a dreamer. (AN: yeah I like long hair. So what? My sis hair almost reached her knees and I always loved it, so sue me)

Miss Kagome. Said a voice behind her.

She smiled and answered looking at the one who talked. A pretty girl with very short brown hair and warm smile, dressed in servant clothes.

Yuka!! Said Kagome cheerfully.

Miss Kagome are you all right? You've been here a long time.

Hmm. She nodded. Yes. I am. I just… she turned back to see the stars in all their glory. I just… love the space. Don't you?

I… said Yuka shyly.

Come here, said the blue eyed girl. Come and stay whit me for a while. After hearing this Yuka walked to her side slowly and began staring at what Kagome was looking. She was right, she thought. The sky was beautiful.

Hey Yuka… Kagome said

The girl answered by turning her head to her and smiled. They were good friends even thought she was a servant and the blue eyed girl was a princess.

What are your dreams? She asked with hope in her voice.

That was a question Yuka wasn't expecting. Well… she said shyly...

Don't be shy, Kagome reassured her. You can tell me.

I… I guess I never thought of that before.

I see… Kagome said leaning her arms on the balcony

And you miss?

Stop calling me miss Yuka… you are my friend don't forget that, she said twitching her nose a little.

Sorry.

No need to worry, she said cheerful again. My dream, my dream.

I wish to touch the stars. She said it simply.

Touch… the stars? Yuka asked not convinced of what she heard.

Hmmm… nodded Kagome while turning back walking slowly. These times are so advanced and different races grew on prosperity and technology. However… she said closing her eyes. Yuka only stared at her curious.

Kagome opened her eyes again and lifted her gaze again. We are trapped. The sky is so close, just there, and we can't reach them, we are too limited. We have battleships, spaceships, everything… but none is capable to do so…

But there are ships that can do that. Yuka said matter of factly.

Are they really Yuka? Those things are limited too, they need fuel, hundreds of people controlling their movements, can't go everywhere. They are limited too. I wish… I wish to extend my arms and feel like I'm flying completely free like a bird under a blue sky. She said while opening her arms and making circles in the place they were standing.

I… I don't understand

Don't you imagine it Yuka? Don't you imagine someone who can go anywhere any time he wants, any way he wants? Just being everywhere and being nowhere at the same time. That's my wish. She said smiling again.

Yuka nodded.

But… Kagome said again with a sad expression. Many people are sad, many are suffering. The empire has destroyed so many people lives.

Kagome… Yuka said worried

Even my father… he abides himself under Onigumo grasp to keep us safe. Giving away his dignity and the dignity of our people. It's so sad…

I… Yuka said more worried than before.

You know… I'm just a dreamer… I always had the hope of someone appearing and bringing them down. It was better when the galaxy was divided, like countries of a nation. Now everything is just a dictatorship with no freedom.

Kagome walked to see below her the city. You know… she continued. Under here is a planet covered in darkness… because of this space station. The people under there are suffering too. And we can't do a thing about it. We can't do anything. And the people who are against him are scattered and fight among themselves.

Miss… I… I'm sorry. Yuka said without knowing what else to do.

Don't be. Kagome said now smiling but with unshed tears in her eyes. We can't do a thing and we will always live like that won't we?

Miss… I think it's better if we go inside. Yuka said firmly. And began to walk to the inside.

Hmm. Yeah. Kagome said and began walking too. But she turned back at the sky and said in her mind.

Someday… she said with a sad smile.

Inuyasha had his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He still couldn't be seen and the ship was still floating with no direction. He was sleeping and dreaming.

Darkness, Shadows, a Memory:

He was young and happy with a woman whit long hair and warm smile. At her side was an older version of himself watching proudly as he played with a tiny ball. His parents. How he missed them

Darkness, Shadows, a memory.

He was being carried on his father shoulders running all the way in the city. They were playing and people stared at them with strange looks, but he didn't mind. He was happy.

Darkness, Shadows, a memory.

His mother was combing his hair. That day was the first time he heard it. They called him "hanyou" what did that meant? He didn't know.

Mother? He asked in his tiny and timid voice.

Yes, Inuyasha? She asked in a motherly tone

What is a hanyou? He asked full of innocence.

His mother stopped. She lean and hugged him from his back and started to cry.

Mother? He asked again. Why are you crying?

Darkness…

A noise interrupted him. He opened his eyes without moving. "A dream" He said, putting his hand over his face "why the heck I am dreaming these things now I wonder?"

The noise got louder and louder. It was over him and a huge shadow covered his little ship completely. The communicator came back to life again not with the same voice from before but a more innocent girly but annoying voice.

Inuyasha? Inuyasha!! I know you're there why don't you answer? Inuyasha!!!

Hey Rin… he said lazily.

Ahh!!! So you are there!! Why did you do that? How's my baby? Tell me, tell me now!!!

Shut up, you're too loud and too annoying. He said without emotion. The Izayoi is fine. Thanks for asking how I am by the way.

Shut up!! I'll have your neck if something happened to it! We weren't finished with it yet!!

I know, I know. I just had to do it now.

Geezz, Inuyasha why are you like that? We'll get you in now.

All right and hurry, cause I'm as bored as hell. And with that he cut the communication. However it opened again and a simple word was heard.

JERK!!! It was the last thing the communicator said before the young man slammed his fist on it. "It was ok at least" he said with a grin that showed his teeth's.

Now a full view of the "shadow" that appeared could be seen. It was a giant dark red spaceship. It moved gracefully in the endless sky. It was long with the front in the shape of a shark mouth the same as its sides. The cockpit that was at the top of it let everyone who was there staring at the endless space, and had a strange symbol at its side. In giant letters was written "Ragnarok" at its side.

An entrance opened and the ships were Inuyasha was in got into the giant ship. Long mechanical structures could be seen moving and closing the once entrance giving it a very impressive look.

Finally the little ship landed and Inuyasha was able to get out. The light surrounding him was uncomfortable at first but he adjusted himself and now he could be seen. He had a long black trench coat, boots and gloved hands. His clothes were all tight red and his long silver hair was tied in a low ponytail. On the top of his head were two strange looking ears that twitched each time he heard a sound. To complete his appearance he had an ancient looking sword at his belt. However something was different.

He was covered in a bad looking brown thing. It smelt. It stank.

Without saying a word he walked towards his room letting the small ship there abandoned. A few seconds later a young girl not older than 12 years appeared running, panting. She was dressed in work clothes and had a hat on her head. INUYASHA!!! She screamed with all her might.

Were you? Where are you!!! What have you done to my ship!! WHERE ARE YOU INUYASHA!!!!! She screamed at the top of her lungs, but no answer was received.

Inuyasha was far away from there taking a shower. The water dripped over his body and hair cleaning everything away. His eyes closed relaxing. Without a care in the world.

Was it like that?

Images plagued his mind. Dead corpses, destruction surrounded him, and most of all everything was done by his own hands. He hated it.

Was it another way?

No

It had to be like that. It was the only path and the only choice he had. Those people in that place did that to him… they had to pay.

Then why did he felt so empty inside? Was it because revenge didn't satisfy enough? Was there need from something more?

He had no idea.

He hated it. It was like being alone in the vastness of the universe fighting a one man war against everything.

Was he really only one man? Was he really completely alone?

Was he?

Yes.

An existence not a youkais neither a human. Nor another of those sub races the taijija and the barbarians.

He was nothing. A mix that was never meant to be born. Once he was told that he was the most unique being in existence. However. That didn't change anything. He was the same as it will always be.

Did he have a place?

That was the problem. He didn't know. Sure he had friends, and people who supported him. But it wasn't the same.

Nothing helped. He was lonely.

Then why? Why he was fighting now? Did he really want that for himself? It was easier that than trying to find a place in creation.

A pitiful hanyou that's what he was. Who cared about him? Who cared if he dies?

No one would. It was ok to die…

Was it?

Thoughts like that plagued his mind for a long time while receiving the blessing of water on his body. Finally deciding it was enough he turned off the water and got out. He dressed again, now this was something familiar. Something that always makes him feels right at home. The robe of the fire rat. He was so used to have it but now he didn't wanted to use it.

Why?

He didn't know… it was just that he didn't want it to have that "smell" all over itself.

That robe reminded him of home. Of his mother and father. Of happy times.

Now fully dressed and with his long hair wild and free he was sited on a bed in a small room. Small but well decorated and very simple. However it had a huge window were you could see everything outside. He was sitting there, staring with just a little light illuminating. Not even a true electric light but a simple candle. He always liked to see the fire that came from a candle. The shadows that took shape reminded him of all type of childhood fantasies. However it had an effect he didn't know. His face got surrounded by a mystical light which gave him a strange look. His eyes reflected the irregularities of the fire like a mirror. A soft sound was heard. Steps. Someone was into the room. He turned his face to greet the visitor.

I… I brought you some food. It was a woman voice.

Thanks. He said with a soft smile.

Are you ok? She said with a worried tone.

Yeah.

I'm glad. We didn't know what happened to you after you went there.

You don't know anyway Kikyou… he said with a hint of sadness.

What? The owner of the voice said. And she could be seen. She was a beautiful young woman with porcelain doll features. White snowy skin and gray eyes unreadable. Long black hair all the way to her waist covered her back. She was dressed in simple white and red attire that gave her a mystical air. Her resting clothes as she called them.

Nothing. He added later after a bit of silence.

Ok… she said not really sure about what his silence meant.

She began walking away but stopped at the door.

Inuyasha? She said

Hmm… he asked

I'm glad you're all right. Don't do that again.

Thank you. After that just the click of the door closing.

Outside Kikyou lean herself on the door. Closing her eyes she exhaled. She was glad. He was all right. She finally was calm.

But Inuyasha was a different story. He only stared at the food the girl brought him without feeling the need to eat. He had a sick feeling on his stomach.

He took his hand and examined it again.

Damn it. The smell doesn't goes away.

The smell of blood doesn't goes away…

Damn it all.

End episode 1.

Author notes:

Yeah well this is the 3rd version of the moonwalker. I hope it's better than the others because they were doomed to extinction. I hope you like it and enjoy. And review please. you know it's my first story uploaded here.

Yeah Kikyou. I'm a psycho bout love triangles so expect it a lot. However without spoiling the beans believe me; u'll like what comes next.

This set place in the space if you haven't realized. All the Inuyasha characters will appear, even the shishinin Tai, Kouga, ayame… heck even hobo wimp will appear too.

The story will be divided in 2 or 3 arcs of around 9 chapters each. Who knows but my idea is that it reaches from 25 to 27 chapters. It depends if I keep it going. I hope I do because it took a lot of effort to make it. It's up to you and ur wonderful reviews… if u leave some that's it .

And like all other authors here… pretty please read and review. I'd love to know ur opinions. Even bad ones. No flames cause simply I overlook them. Please??

Oh yeah I'm looking for beta readers. Someone interested?? I have some other stories I would like to write and beta readers helps wonders

Anyway till next time. See ya all.


	2. Revelation

Some Notes: 

This review

"I love the setting, I love your descriptions, and I love the potential love triangle that you're setting up. But you haven't updated in months, so maybe you won't update at all. I hope you do though. Happy writing! Xaenthe" this was on mediaminer but then again it gave hope for this story again.

I have to thanks this guy for this review. yeah it was a while ago but then again i found inspiration to keep writing. anyway sorry for the... almost a year delay :P

And i expect to update now in a weekly basis. the most 2 weeks betwwen chaps. so i hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as i do. thanks and happy reading!

Oh yeah. I don't own IY and... ya know, the usual crap we have to put here.

The MoonWalker

Episode 2

Revelation

A young boy all dressed in red was running down the corridor. With salty tears on his eyes and with a weak voice was screaming… "mama"mama" A young and beautiful woman with long black hair that reached her ankles, turned at hearing his voice. With worried tone she said. Ïnuyasha… what's wrong?  
The young boy in mention kept running and trew himself to her. Mama! Was the only thing said. The woman in mention, hugged him and passed her hand on his silky hair. Inuyasha… why are you criying?  
Mama… is that… What is it son? She said with lovely voice.  
People keep staring at me… everyone talks on my back and say mean things. They call me hybrid, a disgrace to the family and a lot of stuff like that, he said between sobs.  
His mother smiled. A sad smile. Inuyasha… she began.  
The boy in question looked up with lively amber eyes, with expectation. You are an unique being in this universe… no one is similar to you. You are special for what you are… and… your not a disgrace to anyone. Your father and I are very proud of you… we are happy to have you as a son.  
But then… why does my father never looks at me? He said with sadness.  
Your father… is not that he doesn't want to. He's just a thickhead to show his emotions. The look on Inuyasha changed from sad to curious in an instant. His mother couldn't stop but chuckle at that. Somehow like my brother? Yes… it's something similar. She began to smile. A warm smile filled with love. Both of them are too proud for their own good. But both of them love you with all their heart. They would die for you. I'm sure of it. This made inuyasha smile. A small smile at first but in a few seconds it grew wider and wider. So you don't have to feel sad Inuyasha. You are you, and special for what you are. I'm sure that someday you will become the greatest being this universe have known. She said half serious, half joking with the same smile on her lips. Inuyasha smile and his eyes full of life shined with life. He assented with his head and ran away as fast as he came.

In the middle of the darkness a pair of golden eyes opened. He stood there, unmoving still on bed. A small smile appeared on his lips. A memory huh… he said while sitting on his bed. By pressing a small button on the side a huge window opened that let him see the universe in all it's glory. An endless ocean of black covered by tiny white sparkles that people call stars. Simple, but stunning and beautiful.  
He just stood there without moving an inch. I wonder… he said… I wonder why we can't live on memories alone. It would be a lot easier to deal with pain. He said with a small hint of sadness closing his eyes. Only then he realized there was an unfamiliar scent around. He turned to look at the untouched tray of food that was on the table. Kikyou… huh. he said not surprised.  
A huge screen appeared out of nowhere and a small girl no older than 12 years appeared on it. AAAHH! Your finally awake you… you… dumbass! Good morning to you too Rin. He said mockingly. What the hell is with you! You disappeared without saying anything, took my baby away with I hadn't even tested and you appeared with it in worse shape than the food you eat! Is not like I didn't said anything. If u didn't heard it it's your problem rin. Besides that's my ship your talking about. I can do anything I want with it can't I?  
But who is the one who repairs it? Huh? tell me now Inuyasha!  
"Commander" to you little girl.  
Why you! Come here so I can strangle you!  
Not a chance in hell for that to happen. He said with a half smile. Anyway were are we heading now. Rin inmediatly shut up and steam began to appear on her head. She was angry. Very angry. Specially with the whole commander and everything else was true. Were heading for colony l33. we need a few repairs, spare parts, food and a nice bath for a change. We've been on this stinking ship for 6 months "cause our commander is too stubborn and refuses us to leave but he can go wherever the hell he wants. She said with as much venom as possible.  
Good. He said still smiling. He loved to argue with the young girl most of all because he always won their arguments. How long till we reach our destination?  
3 hours. "commander" she said still angry good. I'll be on the bridge in a while. He said while getting up from bed and turned his back from the screen. The young girl was fuming. "How annoying" she repeated herself again and again and again in her mind. At the end she just stuck her tongue out and closed communication.  
After the screen disappeared Inuyasha kept looking at his hand. He closed his eyes and with a sad voice said… "it still smells like blood"  
the ragnarok bridge was huge. It looked even huger considering there were only 4 people on it. Kikyou was one of them, and she looked at the word exchange between Rin and inuyasha with a warm smile. "at least he seems to be in a better mode now" She turned towards the screen and thought worriedly. Did he lost control again? What really happened?  
The ragnarok was a massive spaceship. Specially on the inside. If u didn't knew your way around it was very easy to get lost. There were a lot of rooms, a huge kitchen, training área, baths, a lab a port an artificial hot spring, and even artificial environments to keep endangered species, something like a zoo. With the only difference that no one else saw them. It was just to keep them alive since most of them lost their home planets in one way or the other. By looking at it everyone would mistake it for a scientific vessel.  
However according to it's creators all that was simple bullshit.. The space ship hid thousands of weapons that would destroy complete empire space fleets. To think that all this was created by a old man like 300 years old (or that's what he says, no one believed him anyway) and a 12 years old girl. But the special part was that this "weapons" were nowere to be seen. So of course most of it's tripulation didn't knew the secrets and misteries behind it. Just the genious minds that created it can understand them to it's full extent and even then no one believed them.  
It irritated Rin to hell that no one believed it. Sure they weren't working yet so there was no way for them to see it. Sure they miss a lot of parts, and she hasn't worked on it for the 6 months they have been on the space, also the transformation system was not complete yet but other than that it was practially terminated. Yeah right. Rin was a brilliant 12 years young girl who was always dressed in work clothes and had weird artifacts on her wrist. She was the sole apprentice of the great scientist and genious Totousai. But then again she was like 400 (or 300?) younger than the somehow mad scientist. When they left home the old man dumped all the work on her. To make things worse Inuyasha or the "commander" never let her keep working on it. No one ever said anything but they were sure the whole ship would blew up knowing Rin and most of her experiments. The second person was a young guy with a small ponytail on his hair, 3 earrings 2 on the left and one on the right, and a relaxed smile. He was dressed in fairly simple clothes, a normal black pants, boots and a white shirt. He always carries a staff wherever he goes claiming that it has the power to repel evil, but then again he calls himself a monk, but the only thing he does is chase skirts. Hell he even chased a priest a while ago. Those things they use look like a skirt he said that time. Kikyou was the third of the list. She always wore a red and white suite that looked like a second skin, showing her incredible figure. She said she felt comfortable with it. Her long black hair reached her waist and had somehow sad eyes and a kind expression. She was a true priestess, with holy powers but she chose to follow Inuyasha to wherever he wants to go. Everyone knew why except for the thickhead of a commander they had.  
The last one? Was nowere to be seen. At that moment Inuyasha walked into the bridge. He wore red t-shirt, black pants, and black boots, covered by a heavy black trenchcoat. He had his long silver hair tied on a low ponytail and his sword on one side. Everyone turned to look at him at the same time he began to twich and slapped his neck. Damn it Myouga, you never learn do you old man?  
A small body began to fall slapped as if it was a leaf, and he caught it on his hand. A poof sound and a very small old man (or flea) appeared on Inuyasha hand. Sorry Inuyasha-sama. It's just that. That… without a second thought he jumped again to repeat his operation. Inuyasha finally annoyed swinged his arm and sent the diminutive old man to the giant window in front of them. Stay there. He said without emotion. Everyone on the bridge chucked. They were so used to it but no one ever missed that part. It was always as funny as hell in Rin's words.  
So how are things going? Said inuyasha with a hint of danger. Everything's smooth "commander'' we'll reach our destination in 2 hours now. Good. He said dropping himself on the commander seat, without any emotion.  
But then again he felt everyone's staring at him. What is it? He said annoyed.

The man with the small ponytail spoke first. What is it? Where were you Inuyasha? You said you were going on a recognition mission then disappeared and when you come back you are soaked in blood and your ship is in a very bad condition. What the hell happened?  
Inuyasha expression was impossible to read. His eyes were menacing and he only said… it's nothing important Miroku. I had… to retrieve something. And what's so important that you had to leave your ship for so long, inu-kid? Said Rin with an annoyed tone.  
I'ts none of your business. So don't mention it again. Said inuyasha with anger. Rin was wise enough to shut up at the moment.  
On the other hand Kikyou was thinking. Hard. With her priestess powers it was easy for her to feel evil powers. She was specially familiar with his. So… He lost control again. But why? What did he do or where did he went? She only stared at inuyasha who had a neutral expression staring at the endless sea of stars.  
Why do you hide from me Inuyasha? She said to herself with a worried tone.

Kagome was as easygoing as ever. She went out to the city and bought everything she looked or considered "cute" though at the eyes of the public she seemed like a spoiled brat she was kind and gentle. Most of what she was getting was not for her but for her people and servants. She thought of everyone, from the biggest to the smallest. And even as she was now she didn't seemed like a princess at all. She was dressed in a normal white sunny dress with a hat of the same color. With her hair flying all over the place. To keep her company Yuka and Erie were close, also on informal attire but keeping their distance. She was their princess and they had to act as such, much for Kagome disliking. The space colony had huge towers and buildings, with all kind of fun places, shopping malls, artificial lakes, discos, even a beach. a bit of everything in the mayor words. But the most amazing thing was that the sky wasn't covered by gray metal, but by gigantic windows that allowed it's residents and visitors alike to stare at the endless sky beauty. It was even more touching when one considered the huge blue planet that had the colony on it's orbit. Everything was perfect. Or seemed like it. The screens on all over the place which were normally used for showing the pleasures and advantages of the colony suddenly changed to a black color. Then a pretty mid aged woman appeared on it and began to talk. "sorry for the inconvenience. This announcement is of mayor importance not only to the colony but to the empire as whole" Kagome winced at those words. The empire. She hated the empire. Even her own kingdom was under the iron rule of the emperor Onigumo much to her disliking. Her father had to give up his honors and pride to retain his position, and to save it from destruction. This colony even if it was under the empire too, was a peaceful place. One of the few. Most of them were at war, destroyed or like her kingdom under their rule. A way to attain peace yes. But a way she never liked.  
In the screen a young man around his early 20s with deep blue eyes, a high ponytail, pointy ears, dressed in the empire uniform began to talk. What he said surprised everyone. Kagome saw the image with sadness. Kouga. Why did you had to sell your soul to the emperor Onigumo? Your not a bad person. I want to believe that. she said with a hint of sadness.  
"hello to everyone around the empire" this announcement is of uttermost importance to our empire. Yesterday one of our colonies, the planet Shikon was attacked. Most of you know the great importance this colony had since it was a research facility in order for our great empire to grow even wider. However… research facility huh… Kagome said bitterly. It's just another weapon developer facility at the end… The whole planet was savaged, our facilities destroyed and the people killed. There's nothing there anymore. No survivors either. This shocked Kagome. She stared to the screen and to Kouga as if he had grown a second head. What?  
No one knows how or why did this happened. Or who did it. To every citizen 4 light years around the Shikon planet procced with care. No one knows where the responsibles for this are. And we don't have any clue either. However at the moment we speak, our army is working for a solution soon and the cultprints will be arrested and executed. That's all. Long life to the empire. Kagome was a bit taken aback. Shikon was… wiped out? Not only her was speechless, but each and every person around her had the same confused expression. How is that possible? Why? How!  
No one knew. No one?  
Someone did. At the ragnarok bridge the small crew stared with fearful expressions. Everyone but the commander. at the same moment, the screen turned black and the message was over. Everyone turned to look back at their commander. He had a sad expression but didn't said a thing. After endless seconds of uncomfortable silence Kikyou dared to speak… Inuyasha… what did you do?  
The man in question turned to look at her with an unreadable expression and sad eyes.

Kagome was still in a shock state but a sound that could be heard on all the colony changed everyone attention. Over the glass sky they could see a gigantic red spaceship. And as everyone else everyone, she felt her legs weak and felt the most intense fear she had ever experienced. The ship was as huge as a warship but no one knew that model. The only thing they could recognize was the name at one side.  
The name, was Ragnarok.

End Episode 2


End file.
